Los Tres Pilares: Primer Pilar Lía Featherwalk
by Jaume
Summary: Saleh, un antiguo demonio traicionado por la oscuridad y el deseo protector ha despertado con la única voluntad de destruir equestria, los pilares han sido llamados con la misión de acabar con este, ¿Lo conseguirán?
1. Chapter 1

Antes de empezar solo aviso que NO TODA INFORMACIÓN QUE ESCRIBA puede ser verdad, aunque intentaré que si lo sea, dicho esto espero que disfruten de la historia que hace ya unos meses quería escribir y que se la pasen bien.

_**Capítulo 1: Entrada en escena, Lía Featherwalk.**_

Me encontraba en una gran sala dentro de una imponente pirámide de Egipto, más exactamente en la de Kefren investigando un reciente hallazgo en la sala de la tumba, decenas de papiros nunca antes vistos que hablaban sobre la rara alineación de los astros; Mercurio, Venus y Saturno lo cual en si ya sabíamos que ocurría cada 2800 años en los que dichos planetas se podían distinguir sobre las puntas de las pirámides de Kefren, Keops y Micerino.

Lía, ven a ver esto –**Me llamó Nara, mi compañera asignada a esta investigación señalándome un lugar en concreto al lado de un pilar del cual sobresalía una pequeña figurita de madera.**

Ya es la vigésima quinta estatuilla que encontramos en la sala aparte de los papiros –**dije observando la parte inferior la cual tenía el mismo símbolo que las otras, un círculo grande atravesado por líneas diagonales que recorrían la estatuilla.**

¿Qué crees que significa esto? –**Me dijo mirando la posición de las demás estatuillas **–Todas son de madera exceptuando la que encontramos en el pequeño compartimento del sarcófago que es de oro puro y no tiene ninguna forma o grabado.

Fíjate en las posiciones y en la sala en general, la sala es simétrica y el dibujo que hacen las estatuillas no, a la vez que si lo piensas todas las estatuas forman un tipo de símbolo romboide en una especie de cuadrado mal hecho –**dije observando la sala mientras miraba fijamente cada estatua por si alguna me brindaba alguna pista.**

Tal vez esté relacionado con las antiguas leyendas de supuestos portales –**dijo porque en otro caso ya se encontraron símbolos de este tipo pero claramente fue tachado de mito ya que nadie estaría tan loco para decir que los portales existen.**

**Por suerte en las horas restantes no encontramos más estatuillas ni ningún otro papiro, nos tenía verdaderamente intrigadas aquella sala la cual nos pasamos investigando una semana hasta el actual 3 de Diciembre la fecha en los que se verían los astros sobre las pirámides.**

Tercera izquierda, oro mitad, octava derecha –**grababa Nara en su grabadora las posiciones originales de las estatuillas ya que en estos últimos días, yo por mi parte ya estaba recogiendo todas mis cosas cuando me fijo en la estatuilla de oro. **

Oye Nara, ¿has movido la estatuilla de oro? –**dije extrañada ya que si mi memoria no me fallaba estaba sobre el sarcófago, no en la mesilla de mis cosas ya que yo tampoco la había movido.**

Yo no la he tocado, podría haber sido cualquiera de nuestros compañeros –**dijo despreocupada como siempre solo dándole importancia a su grabadora, a lo que directamente descarté ya que cada sitio de trabajo es privado y solo podemos entrar nosotras aquí.**

Da igual –**suspiré derrotada ya que esta semana había sido realmente dura y no solo por el calor sino que también sentía que alguien me observaba, la cual cosa hacia que mis ganas de largarme se multiplicaran.**

**Algunas horas después me encontraba ante el espejo del baño de mi habitación, me había duchado y me estaba terminando de vestir e empacar las cosas cuando de repente me fijo en el reloj cuadrado que está en la pared; 8:15, faltaban 45 minutos para ver la alineación.**

¿Qué le pasa a la mochila? –**Me pregunté en mi cabeza cuando cogí la mochila pequeña dónde guardo todo el material de baño ya que pesaba bastante, lo abrí y encontré la estatuilla de oro sorprendiéndome **-¿Cómo llegó aquí? –**es una pregunta que me llegó a la cabeza inmediatamente ya que mi apartamento está a 1200 metros de mi zona de trabajo y en ningún momento llevé esta mochila conmigo a la pirámide.**

**Ya eran las 8:30 tendría que darme prisa, me la llevaría y después del evento me acercaré a mi antigua sala de trabajo y la dejaré dónde estaba para después ya coger el avión rumbo a España.**

Mola la fiesta ¿eh? –**me dijo Nara tomando un gran sorbo de su cerveza, yo a diferencia tenía un vino rosado, uno de los pocos vinos que me gustan.**

Si… -**respondí pensativa, seguía pensando en cómo habría podido llegar hasta mi mochila que nunca había salido del cuarto de baño.**

Tuvimos suerte que nos dejaran investigar aquí, podremos ver un hermoso paisaje en… -**dijo mirando su reloj, era un Rolex, bastante bonito **-15 minutos, en ese tiempo ya estarán perfectos –**dijo con una sonrisa que reflejaba diversión mientras se llenaba con otro gran trago de cerveza.**

Ya tengo ganas, por cierto, ¿no has notado que alguien nos observaba siempre? –**le dije cambiando de tema a lo que ella cambió de repente su expresión por una pensativo.**

Sí, la verdad es que si–**oí que decía entre murmullos **–Tal vez sean los fantasmas de los antiguos faraones lanzándonos maldiciones –**dijo en broma levantando las manos y moviendo los dedos **–siendo franca, estos últimos días has estado seria, bueno… más seria de lo normal, deberías relajarte y divertirte algo.

Si ya me divierto –**dije haciendo una media sonrisa.**

Bueno allá tú –**dijo mientras se perdía entre la multitud, no la entendía era muy alegre y despreocupada, totalmente lo contrario a mí.**

Cuánto tiempo señorita Featherwalk –**oí que decía una voz bastante familiar.**

Que sorpresa Masud –**dije alegrándome de verle, era un antiguo compañero de cuando él vivía en España, trabajábamos en un restaurante, él se tuvo que volver por su familia **\- ¿Qué tal todo? Hace bastante que no te veía –**dije dándole un abrazo a lo que el imitó el gesto.**

Me enteré que habías venido aquí a las pirámides y sabía que te encontraría por aquí –**dijo separándose con una sonrisa.**

¿Tú también vienes por el evento? –**le pregunté ya mucho más animada.**

No solo por eso –**dijo sonriendo **–quería saludarte y saber que tal te iba todo.

Muy considerado de tu parte –**dije al tiempo que él me interrumpió señalándome el cielo ya con los planetas en su posición, era sencillamente bonito, algunos sacaban fotos, otros hacían directos en redes sociales y otros simplemente observaban lo que en pocos minutos desaparecería.**

En 15 minutos tocará esperar otros 2800 años –**me dijo estirándose **– ¿te veré de nuevo?

No lo creo –**dije riéndome de la pequeña broma **–ha sido un placer verte de nuevo –**dije mientras me levantaba dispuesta a ir a la pirámide aprovechando que estábamos cerca.**

¿Ya te vas? –**me preguntó confundido.**

Tengo que ir a recoger una herramienta que se me olvidó esta mañana –**mentí para irme lo antes posible ya que cuando dejara la estatuilla tendría que ir rápido hacia el aeropuerto **–un gusto verte después de tanto tiempo.

Que te vaya bien, un gusto igualmente –**Me dijo mientras yo me perdía entre la multitud dirección a la pirámide de Kefren.**

**Llegué en la sala, por suerte llevaba una linterna que encendí mirando sorprendida el lugar, todas y cada una de las estatuillas habían cambiado de posición, ahora formaban una especie de círculo doble quedando en medio la tumba la cual llegaba un rayo de luz que se dispersaba acabando en diferentes sitios de la pared señalando palabras concretas.**

Chatuluka –**era una de las palabras dije en pensamientos, todos eran nombres de personas con significados los que la luz señalaba, Chatuluka quería decir alguien que parte de viaje o se va, también veía Chike quería decir poder de dios, KaFele que quería decir que moriría por alguien y el último era Khaldun que quería decir inmortal, lo que me extrañaba que Kafele estaba mal escrito tenía la primera y tercera en mayúsculas cuando solo debería tener mayúscula la primera letra.**

¿Qué quiere decir esto? –**pensaba ansiosa, era como un mensaje para alguien, mi cabeza no daba para asemejar todo esto hasta que una luz brilló en la estatuilla que llevaba en la mano permitiéndome ver varios números 1-6, 2-3, 4-2, 3-3 iban en grupos de dos como si me tentaran a buscar un significado.**

**Por puro instinto busqué posiciones en las palabras sorprendiéndome de lo que acababa de descubrir, si juntaba las letras que me indicaba se podía leer Lía F. Mi nombre y la primera letra de mi apellido, no entendía nada, por un lugar algo en mi mente me decía que me largara pero mi curiosidad por resolver esto no me dejaría.**

**Era un mensaje para alguien llamada Lía F. no era reciente ya que esta habitación se remonta a la época de los faraones, tal vez sea una frase o algo pero me di por vencida no encontraba sentido alguno hasta que mi vista se posó en la tumba y me vino una idea de repente, empecé a escribir en mi libreta posibles teorías en cuestión a la situación, cada estatuilla quería comunicar algo, mi mente me estaba explotando de la cantidad de cosas que encajaban, Un viajero partirá bendecido por la inmortalidad y con el poder de un dios para morir por alguien a quien ama, la frase era contradictoria y no tenía demasiado sentido.**

**Estaba concentrada en todo lo que me rodeaba, era fascinante hasta que algo me sacó de mis pensamientos, era una melodía que conocía bien, saqué el teléfono y contesté.**

Lía ¿se puede saber dónde estás? –**Me gritó Nara** –El avión sale dentro de 30 minutos.

L… lo siento, estaba preparándome y se me ha pasado el tiempo –**le dije preparada para salir corriendo hacia el aeropuerto.**

Sé que eso es mentira, pero igualmente date prisa estés donde estés –**dijo algo enfadada desde el teléfono colgándome.**

**Dejé la estatuilla encima del sarcófago en un pequeño agujero igual que la base, inmediatamente salí corriendo pero un fuerte destello verde me detuvo justo antes de cruzar la puerta, miré hacia atrás, todas las luces que antes marcaban las palabras apuntaban directamente hacia la estatua haciendo que esta brillara en un cegador destello verde, me acerqué para verlo mejor pero en cuanto estuve cerca todo se desvaneció, como si la estatuilla dorada me hubiese tragado, entonces lo comprendí, esa Lía F. era yo, no sé como pero de repente me vino eso a la cabeza, como si alguien me hubiese inyectado esa idea.**

**No me encontraba nada bien, me sentía con un dolor de cabeza como si recién despertara de la resaca más bestia de todas y tenía el cuerpo adolorido, no sentía nada y además estaba perdiendo la consciencia por el dolor, justo antes de perder el conocimiento pude ver un cielo estrellado junto a la sensación de un gran golpe por haber caído de un lugar alto. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2: Un enemigo a tener en cuenta**_

**El viento soplaba en dirección oeste moviendo la vegetación en una danza interminable, el ocaso estaba presente brindando unos últimos rayos de sol, tras unos árboles a la sombra se encontraba una pony unicornio inconsciente de color café claro, tenía el pelo marrón enredado en una trenza que caía descaradamente sobre el pasto complementada con unos ojos rojos como la sangre.**

Hhhhm –**murmuré, estaba mareada y aturdida, la vista se me hacía algo borrosa, no sabía que me había pasado, después de unos segundos mis sentidos ya funcionaban con normalidad permitiéndome abrir los ojos, me encontraba en un pequeño bosque, me disponía a ponerme de pie para ver dónde me encontraba pero me sentía algo diferente **-¿Q..Qué? -**creía que estaba soñando o algo, no tenía pies ni manos, a cambio tenía patas de caballo, pasaba lo mismo con el cuerpo, me había convertido en una yegua.**

**Mi cabeza daba vueltas intentando comprender todo, no me encontraba en Egipto, tal vez ni siquiera en la Tierra, intenté caminar cayéndome de nuevo durante un rato, al fin pude pillarle el truco, miré a mi alrededor y vi un montón de árboles a mi espalda y un pequeño sendero que se adentraba en la profundidad de un bosque, inconscientemente me encaminé hacia ese bosque para ver si encontraba a algo o a alguien.**

**No tardé mucho en ver en la lejanía un castillo, podía distinguirlo bastante bien, como si tuviese unos prismáticos, se veían tres estructuras largas, dos parecían torres de vigilancia, en media estaba la tercera que tenía más bien aspecto de dormitorio u observador, seguía fijándome pero un olor me llegó haciéndome enloquecer, me atraía, seguí esa fragancia hasta que me encontré con una criatura extraña, tenía un cuerpo y melena de león pero cola de escorpión, estaba comiéndose unos animales extraños, que, por lo visto peleó contra ellas ya que tenía heridas que brotaba sangre de ellas, en cuanto me fije en la sangre sentí la garganta seca, como si la necesitase.**

**No podía resistirme, mi cuerpo se movía solo por más que luchara, con una velocidad increíble me abalancé sobre la mantícora clavándole unos grandes colmillos que atravesaron su carne como si de plastilina se tratase, la bestia se empezó a revolver pero no era capaz de soltarla empezando a succionar su sangre, la sensación era placentera, mi garganta no se calmó hasta que la manticora estuvo totalmente seca, cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho inmediatamente me separé cayendo al suelo en shock, había chupado toda la sangre de esa bestia como si de un vampiro me tratara.**

**Me levanté, ya no tenía sentido preguntarse nada ya que no entendía absolutamente nada, así que me resigné, seguí mi ruta aprovechando un pequeño riachuelo para limpiarme la sangre, algún tiempo después llegué a un puente que permitía la entrada al castillo, pude oír bastantes voces lejanas por lo que me hizo pensar que tal vez hubiera un pueblo pequeño en el otro lado por lo que el castillo no estaría abandonado.**

**La noche ya caía sobre el lugar así que me apresuré en llegar al pueblo, era uno bastante sencillo, no habría más de 30 casas las cuales eran estilo medieval, solo se veían unos últimos ponys vagando por las calles con alguna pareja o ya volviendo a sus casas me acerqué a un pony macho gris con melena azul celeste tenía alas y una extraña marca en la grupa que tenía forma de libro abierto y una pluma.**

Perdone, ¿sabe usted dónde me encuentro? –**Le pregunté intentando ubicarme ya que por fin había encontrado a alguien con quien hablar.**

Está en HoofTown, en Equestria –**Me respondió amablemente **-¿es nueva aquí?

No exactamente, acabo de llegar hace nada de ese bosque –**Le dije señalando el bosque del que había salido.**

¿H…ha sobrevivido en el bosque Everfree? –**Me preguntó sorprendido y aparentemente algo asustado, como si lo que estuviese escuchando le diese miedo **–Ese bosque está plagado de criaturas feroces y peligrosas, no deberías haberte metido.

Eeeh, pues en los tres kilómetros que he recorrido no me he encontrado con nada peligroso –**Le respondí dándome cuenta de que aquel pony empezaba a desconfiar así que intenté improvisar **–Se ve que tuve suerte, igualmente gracias por el aviso –**funcionó, parece que le logré calmar un poco, debo estar más atenta con mis palabras, la gente de aquí no es tonta.**

De nada, ¿necesitas algo más? –**preguntó sonriente de nuevo.**

Pues sí, pero antes déjame presentarme, me llamo Lía Featherwalk –**dije dándole una pequeña sonrisa, no quería dejar los colmillos expuestos por si acaso.**

Yo me llamo Fresh Sunrise, pero llámame Sun –**dijo alzando la pezuña como si quisiese saludar a lo que yo copié el gesto.**

Encantada Sun, ¿podrías decirme si hay algún sitio donde pueda alojarme? –**Le pregunté, no me apetecía pasar la noche al raso.**

No, este es un pueblo pequeño así que aún no tenemos ningún motel o hotel, pero te puedes venir a mi casa, tengo dos habitaciones –**Me ofreció amablemente cosa que en mi mundo muy rara vez sucedía.**

¿No seré una molestia?, además no me quiero aprovechar de tu hospitalidad –**le dije algo apenada.**

Tranquila, ya no hay nadie que ocupe esa habitación –**dijo con tono algo triste pero sin quitar la sonrisa **–Además, así tengo compañía.

**Al final accedí a quedarme, el me condujo a través de unas callejuelas hasta llegar a una casa pequeña, era azul y tenía el techo de paja, al entrar todo cambió, era bastante acogedor, al entrar vi una sala de estar que permitía el acceso a tres puertas y se podía ver una cocina pequeña.**

Como si estuvieras en tu casa –**Me dijo mientras me conducía hasta una habitación y abría la puerta **–Esta es tu habitación, siento no poder ofrecerte nada mejor –**me señaló la puerta de al lado **–Esa es mi habitación y la puerta del fondo es el baño –**Me explicó **–Ahora iré a preparar la cena, si quieres mientras entra a tu habitación y ponte cómoda –**Dijo mientras me dejaba sola yéndose a preparar la cena.**

**Entré a la habitación y vi la cama, era un colchón de paja sobre unas maderas, tenía una pequeña mesilla de noche al lado y un espejo del tamaño de un balón de futbol colgaba en la pared.**

**Me estiré en la cama la cual era inesperadamente cómoda, necesitaba pensar en qué hacer, me senté en la cama y seguí mirando la habitación hasta que me vi reflejada en el espejo, saqué los colmillos para verlos mejor, eran como cualquier diente solo que más afilado y largo, no me lo podía creer, me había convertido en una vampiresa, una criatura que solo existía en las leyendas y mitos y había llegado a una especie de mundo habitado de ponys parlantes coloridos.**

**Suspiré mientras seguía investigando mi cuerpo de arriba abajo, me encontré también un cuerno en la mitad de mi frente, no se notaba mucho por la melena, supuse que serviría para hacer algún tipo de magia como en los cuentos que me leía mi madre de pequeña.**

**Seguí mirándome hasta que oí que tocaban la puerta **–La cena está lista –**Me dijo Sun asomándose.**

Voy –**le contesté sonriendo.**

Espero que te guste la ensalada de flores –**dijo dejando un par de cuencos con la ensalada encima de la mesa del salón.**

**Me dispuse a comer un poco, tenía mis dudas pero resultó estar bastante bueno, supongo que será porque soy un caballo, todo iba bien hasta que tragué, la comida no me pasaba por la garganta haciéndome toser y a empezar a ahogarme, me tiré al suelo tosiendo desesperada cuando sentí a Sun rodeándome con sus cascos apretándome el pecho liberándome de aquella ensalada que se me había atascado en la garganta.**

¿Estás bien? –**Me preguntó preocupado, yo me levanté lentamente, definitivamente era una vampiresa, no podía comer ni beber nada que no fuera sangre.**

Si gracias –**Le agradecí mientras me sentaba en el pequeño sofá.**

Siento no poder comerme tu ensalada, estaba bastante buena –**le dije decaída.**

¿No puedes comer? –**Preguntó extrañado sentándose a mi lado aún preocupado.**

¿Te lo podría explicar algún otro día por favor? –**Le pedí amablemente.**

**El suspiró **–Está bien, pero promete que me lo explicarás.

Hecho –**Le contesté mientras me dirigía a mi habitación provisional **–Me voy ya a acostar, buenas noches Sun.

Duerme bien Lía –**Me dijo Sun dirigiéndose a la mesa para seguir comiendo.**

**Entré en la habitación y me estiré, no tenía nada de sueño, capaz que tampoco tenga que dormir, me quedé mirando el techo con la mente en blanco, no podía dormir, miré por el balcón y supuse que deberían ser aproximadamente las 3 de la mañana, ya que la luna se veía desde mi cuarto por la ventana, encima de esta había un pequeño reloj de cuco que aclaró mis dudas, lo miraba fijamente, el péndulo iba de un lado a otro, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que me empecé a sentir extraña, cuando pude darme cuenta ya no me encontraba en la habitación, todo era oscuro y el suelo tenía unos cuantos centímetros de agua que extrañamente no me mojaba.**

Vaya, vaya –**oí que decía maliciosamente una voz detrás de mi girándome inmediatamente **–Así que tú eres el primer pilar.

¿Quién eres?, muéstrate –**dije girándome hacia todos los lados.**

Eres muy exigente –**Gritó esa voz, de repente vi algo acercándose a una gran velocidad, no me dio tiempo a reaccionar recibiendo un gran golpe en el costado mandándome hacia arriba cayendo en peso muerto **–Tienes suerte que mi poder esté sellado, si no te habría destrozado –**dijo burlonamente, cuando lo pude ver me quedé sin habla, no podía creer lo que veía, un humano.**

¿Q…Quién eres? –**Volví a preguntar impactada con un gran dolor en las costillas.**

¿Otra vez con lo mismo? –**Dijo burlonamente solo para acercarse a mí y coger con sus dedos mi mejilla acercándome a su cara **–Te haré el gusto y te lo diré, me llamo Saleh y al igual que tú soy un humano.

**Mientras explicaba aproveché que se había girado para tomar fuerzas y atacarle, pero justo antes de siquiera acercarme desapareció al mismo tiempo que aparecía sobre mi dándome un devastador golpe en la columna dejándome inmóvil.**

¿I se supone que tú eres una de los tres pilares que decía la profecía que me detendrán? –**Dijo dándome una patada en el estómago **–Patético.

**Cuando dijo eso último todo desapareció excepto mi dolor, estaba en mi cama sudando, se veía que tenía un gran poder de regeneración ya que sólo habían pasado unos minutos y ya había apaciguado el dolor, no salía de mi asombro Saleh parecía saberlo todo sobre mi, también mencionó que yo era una de los pilares, supuse que sería una profecía ya que él lo dijo, pero también me intrigó que dijo que había dos más.**

**No sabía qué hacer, le tengo que preguntar mañana a Sun si sabe algo de esto pero lo más extraño es que Saleh era un nombre Egipcio, estaba segura de que todo tendría algo en común pero aún me faltaba una pieza para poder resolver este puzle y estaba dispuesta a encontrarla. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3:Conociendo a Sun**_

**El dolor se había calmado, estaba perpleja, no habían pasado ni dos días y acabé descubriendo otro mundo y un supuesto villano loco de venganza, traté de dormir pero definitivamente no era lo mío, no podía, me levanté y salí por la ventana para no despertar a Sun ya que las puertas chirriaban un poco y su habitación no estaba demasiado lejos.**

**No quedaba demasiado para el amanecer, así a ojo se podría decir que entre una hora y dos horas así que apresuré el paso llegando hasta la entrada del bosque llegando hasta un pequeño riachuelo el que usé anteriormente para limpiarme.**

**Volvía a sentir mi garganta arder, la misma sensación que la última vez, era realmente incómoda ya que parecía que se me deshacía la garganta, por lo que pude notar mis sentidos se agudizaron, realmente quería aprender a controlarme bien, empecé a oler todo lo que tenía alrededor, escuchaba pasos lejanos, como una manada pero no conseguía oler nada, empecé a correr hacia donde provenían los sonidos hasta que en unos minutos llegué hacia dicho lugar, era un grupo de cerdos unos 12.**

**Definitivamente necesitaba algo de sangre, al acercarme todo ese olor impregnó mi nariz haciendo que el ardor de mi garganta se intensificara, sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé hacia ellos a una velocidad alta para unos 15 minutos después ver al grupo ya seco que yacía inerte en el suelo, me daba pena pero ya no me ardía la garganta así que empecé a correr hacia mi habitación provisional.**

**Ya estaba a punto de entrar por la ventana cuando oí una voz detrás de mí **–Buenos días Lía –**Me giré y vi a Sun sonriendo, tenía una alforja llena de pienso.**

Buenos días Sun, ¿Qué haces con esa alforja tan temprano? –**Le pregunté devolviéndole la sonrisa.**

Bueno… todos aquí trabajamos de algo –**respondió animadamente **–Tal vez te resulte interesante pasearte por el pueblo, yo vuelvo en unas tres horas –**dijo mientras se empezaba a alejar dejándome sola.**

**Empecé a dar vueltas por el pueblo intentando aprenderme todos los lugares, incluso me gané unas monedas ayudando a unos mercaderes, también descubrí que se le llama bits a las monedas, no llevaba mucho caminando hasta que me empecé a marear un poco, me sentía débil, sentía el sol calcinarme la piel, por lo que me puse rápidamente bajo la sombra.**

Perfecto, ahora el sol me debilita –**dije fastidiada mientras me dirigía hacia casa de Sun atravesando varios callejones, la gente me miraba fijamente, seguramente sería porque no me han visto antes y soy algo más grande que cualquier pony, una media hora después ya estaba delante de la puerta de la casa de Sun pero él ya había llegado, estaba sentado en el sofá, se le veía preocupado por alguna cosa.**

¿Qué te pasa Sun? –**Pregunté sentándome a su lado.**

Alguien ha matado a los animales que dejamos sueltos por la noche –**dijo preocupado, yo solo me puse seria.**

¿No podría haber sido algún animal del bosque? –**pregunté ya que no quería decir nada sobre lo mío por el momento.**

Imposible, Cosmos puso una barrera que impide que las criaturas se acerquen al mismo tiempo que los animales salgan –**me explicó, rápidamente me entró curiosidad sobre ese tal cosmos.**

¿Quién es cosmos? –**le pregunté.**

Son los fundadores de la Equestria que conocemos, Cosmos y Galaxia, viven en el castillo de la colina –**dijo para luego mirarme **–Es extraño que alguien sea un pony y no los conozca.

No me extraña, no nací en ninguno de estos pueblos, nací en una pequeña villa perdida en el norte, tras unas montañas –**no me gustaba mentir, y menos a Sun que me dejó quedarme pero no podía hacer otra cosa.**

Supongo que eso lo explica –**dijo sonriéndome **–igualmente, ¿has visto antes algo que nos pueda ayudar con lo que pasó con los cerdos?

No, por ahora no he visto nada –**le dije **–pero si veo algo extraño no dudaré en decírtelo.

Muchas gracias –**dijo sonriente mientras se dirigía a la cocina y se preparaba algo** -¿no quieres nada?

No gracias –**le respondí mientras me acomodaba un poco en el sofá.**

**Él se acercó hasta el sofá con un pequeño bol de avena y frutas que empezó a comerse mientras hablábamos **–oye Lía –**balbuceó pero en seguida se calló.**

¿Sí? –**le pregunté.**

No nada, era una duda que tenía pero da igual, igualmente, ¿te apetece dar una vuelta por el pueblo y enseñártelo mejor ahora que puedo? –**se ofreció mientras se dirigía a la cocina dejando el bol encima de un pequeño montón de platos.**

Claro, antes apenas pude ver nada ¿Cuándo nos vamos? –**pregunté contenta ya que por fin tenía la oportunidad de ver bien todo el pueblo.**

Si no te molesta, ahora ya que anochecerá en una o dos horas y mañana estoy ocupado –**dijo acercándose hacia mí.**

Claro ¿Qué tienes pensado enseñarme? –**dije mientras le seguía a través de la puerta y empezábamos a caminar.**

Pues primero te explico, en el pueblo hay un camino que lo atraviesa, por dónde has venido está el castillo y si se sigue hacia abajo se encuentra la plaza del mercado que es donde se comercia y se compran cosas –**me explicó mientras dejábamos su casa atrás **–Y en lo más lejos se encuentran las casas y parques y si se sigue el camino durante algunos días se puede llegar a diferentes pueblos.

Se ve que todavía no hay demasiada población –**dije mientras ya pasábamos la zona comercial.**

No, todavía no, pero realmente creo que esto llegará a ser una gran nación donde no haya guerras ni destrucción –**dijo algo triste.**

Yo también lo espero –**dije sonriéndole, este mundo es increíble, no hay tanta población pero hay ponys amables como Sun, me gustaba estar con él.**

**Ya estaba anocheciendo, no tuve problemas con el sol ya que estaba nublado, estábamos volviendo a casa después de hacer un buen rodeo al pueblo, me encantó ya que también conocí a algunos amigos de Sun los cuales fueron bastante amables, entramos en la casa y le dije buenas noches ya dispuesta a irme a la cama y tal vez a cazar algo.**

Oye Lía –**dijo Sun antes de que entrara a mi habitación.**

Dime Sun –**le dije acercándome hacia donde estaba.**

Te quería preguntar lo que esta tarde no te pregunté –**dijo mirando hacia todos lados nervioso, creo que ya sabía que pasaría.**

Te escucho –**le contesté sonriéndole.**

**Tomó un poco de aire relajándose mirarme directamente **–quería saber si mañana por la tarde te gustaría salir conmigo y hacer algo juntos –**dijo con la voz notablemente nervioso a lo que yo sonreí.**

¿Me estás pidiendo una cita? –**Dije levantando una ceja** **a lo que él se puso algo rojo y movió la cabeza afirmativamente.**

S…Sí, me gustaría tener una cita contigo, es decir, si tu quieres –**dijo nervioso a lo que mi parecer fue bastante mono.**

**Yo me limité a sonreír, no me desagradaba la idea pero a la larga si se salía de control no terminaría bien **–entonces, ¿te va bien en la salida del parque mañana al anochecer? –**al oír eso sonrió.**

Si claro que me va bien, muchas gracias –**dijo sonrojado mientras yo soltaba una pequeña risita.**

Entonces ahí te veré –**le dije mientras entraba desaparecía entrando por la puerta de mi habitación.**

**La noche pasó tranquilamente sin ninguna interrupción, aproveché para ver si tenía alguna habilidad mágica o algo escondido, lo único que descubrí es que podía dormir, no en su forma literal sino desactivándome como si fuera una máquina, lo cual no veía del todo útil.**

**Ya por la mañana cuando salí de mi habitación Sun ya se había ido, aproveché el amanecer y las pocas nubes que había para pasearme un poco, acabé en una pequeña cantina sentada en una silla, pedí un agua solo por cortesía por estar sentada ocupando una de las sillas.**

**No quería descontrolarme mientras estuviese con Sun así que opté por ir al bosque hasta el anochecer el cual llegó rápidamente, estaba lista y no me voy a mentir, algo nerviosa también, estaba pensando en el encuentro con Saleh, debía hacer algo tarde o temprano pero debería pensármelo bien.**

Hola Lía –**Oí que decía alguien **– ¿Estás lista?

¡Sun! –**Exclamé** –si claro, ¿dónde iremos?

Tenía pensado ir a un pequeño sitio que conozco en la entrada del bosque –**dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca.**

**Me acerqué a él y le di un pequeño besito en la mejilla a lo cual se puso muy rojo **–relájate, te sigo –**dicho esto empezamos a seguir el caminito hacia el bosque everfree guiándome por unos matorrales que desembocaron en un pequeño manantial de agua caliente el cual me dejó con la boca abierta.**

Aquí es donde tenía pensado venir, ¿Te gusta? –**dijo guiándome hasta la orilla.**

Es muy bonito, nunca había visto nada parecido –**No salía de mi asombro, todo era muy bello, como si me hubiera metido en un cuento de hadas.**

El agua está caliente por si te quieres meter –**dijo entrando al agua.**

**Me lo pasé genial el ambiente era fresco matizado con el calor natural del manantial, Sun era muy divertido y se me hacía muy cómodo hablar con él, el tiempo volaba, llegamos unas horas más tarde a su casa, el aprovechó antes de llegar para tomarse unas copas por lo que iba un poco borracho.**

Me lo he pasado muy bien Lía, creo que tendríamos que repetirlo –**dijo sonriente entrando en su habitación.**

Oye Sun –**dije inconscientemente acercándome a él.**

Dime Lía –**dijo dándose la vuelta sorprendiéndose cuando nuestros labios se juntaron haciendo que abriera sus ojos.**

Muchas gracias por lo de hoy –**dije separándome **–Hacía tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien, que duermas bien –**dije mientras él se quedó estático y yo me metía en mi habitación.**

**Estaba feliz, tal vez haber llegado aquí no haya sido la peor cosa que me haya pasado, aunque echo de menos a mi familia y amigos, cerré los ojos esperando que pasara la noche pero sentí algo raro.**

Mira quien tenemos aquí –**oí que decía una voz que conocía bien, volvía a estar en aquel lugar donde me encontré con Saleh por primera vez y ahora, la segunda.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4: El comienzo de la leyenda**_

**Nada más oír esa voz reaccioné instantáneamente alejándome lo más rápido que pude pero no se movió, sino que me miraba con una media sonrisa de arrepentimiento pero no bajé la guardia.**

Puedes estar tranquila Lía –**dijo tranquilamente sin apartar la vista del suelo, no sé cómo sabía mi nombre.**

¿Quién eres? –**le pregunté aún alerta por si hacía cualquier movimiento.**

**Solo oí un pequeño suspiro **–Soy el verdadero Saleh, no te atacaré como hacía mi otro yo.

¿Tu otro yo? –**pregunté desconfiada, no veía que mintiera.**

Es algo que te tengo que contar, no tengo mucho tiempo antes que me destruya –**dijo señalándome el suelo de delante suya **–siéntate por favor.

**Titubeé pero acabé sentándome enfrente de él, si me hubiese querido atacar lo pudiera haber hecho ya **–Te escucho.

**Cogió una gran bocanada de aire para empezar a hablar **–hace tiempo fui el primer humano en llegar aquí, pero pasaron muchas cosas con los primeros ponys que habitaron Equestria, entre ellos estaban Cosmos y Galaxia los actuales reyes de Equestria, no confiaban en mí y eso desembocó a lo largo del tiempo en unos problemas que llevaron a mi destierro.

**Escuchaba atentamente, ya que él lo iba diciendo todo bastante apresurado, no debía de tener mucho tiempo **– ¿Pero cómo desembocó eso a tu odio?

Antes que me desterraran hubo una lucha interna contra ellos, antes no eran tan poderosos como ahora, pero igualmente fui vencido y desterrado, pero casi muerto por la batalla, vagué por un largo tiempo sin rumbo hasta que me topé con él, la oscuridad pura, me convenció para que la dejara ayudarme –**dijo rápidamente, en su voz había un gran tono de arrepentimiento **–Lo demás supongo que te lo podrás imaginar.

¿Cómo puedo detenerle? –**Le pregunté seriamente.**

**El sólo alzó la vista y me miró fijamente **–No puedes, a su lado no eres nadie, pero no venía a pedirte que le detengas –**Me dijo rotundamente**

¿Entonces para que me has llamado? –**pregunté extrañada.**

Para devolverte a tu mundo si lo deseas –**dijo seriamente a lo que yo quedé impactada.**

¿Pero qué pasará contigo? –**pregunté aún sin creerme lo que había escuchado.**

Moriré completamente y el quedará libre en cuestión de años y destruirá a todo lo que le de la real gana –**dijo sin titubear.**

Entonces si pasará eso, ¿por qué me das la opción de volver a mi mundo? –**cuestioné confundida.**

Porque estás en tu derecho de volver, no te puedo obligar a hacer algo que no quieras –**me respondió amablemente.**

¿I ese tal Cosmos y su esposa no pueden detenerte? –**le pregunté extrañada.**

Contra mi otro yo no tienen ninguna posibilidad, sus hechizos no me afectarían –**respondió mirándome.**

Pero si me voy todos morirán, ¿no? –**le pregunté esperando que la respuesta fuera un no.**

Todos, incluidos seguramente reinos vecinos –**dijo sin apartar la mirada de mi ** –Tú decides, ¿Te apetece volver, o te quedarás?

Me encantaría volver –**dije con una pequeña sonrisa **–pero si eso desemboca en la muerte de muchos inocentes, ya buscaré alguna forma de volver más tarde.

Entonces déjame mostrarte algo –**dijo aplaudiendo una vez con las manos saliendo de estas unas ondas que cambiaron completamente los alrededores.**

¿Qué es esto? –**dije sin poder parar de mirar a los alrededores, estábamos en una especie de cripta de piedra en un pasillo, las paredes estaban escritas.**

Es una sala perdida bajo tierra en el bosque Everfree –**dijo empezando a caminar hacia delante atravesando unas pocas puertas hasta llegar a una pequeña sala dónde había una tumba de piedra maciza toda escrita en una letra que no entendía, las paredes eran de piedra pero no había nada escrito, sino unos símbolos que me sonaban demasiado, tenía el mismo grabado que las estatuillas de la pirámide antes de llegar a este lugar **–Por tu expresión algo de esta sala te suena –**dijo sin mirarme.**

Ese patrón es el que estaba en las estatuillas que me trajeron aquí –**le dije mirando los alrededores.**

I esta sala es la que te pude devolver de donde provienes, pero no estamos aquí por eso –**me dijo, captando toda mi atención **–en esta cripta hay una leyenda, una muy antigua.

Pero no la puedo leer, no entiendo el idioma –**le interrumpí intrigada **– ¿me lo podrías leer?

No, no tengo tiempo para eso, yo ya me tengo que ir, mi otro yo ya está impidiéndome quedarme más tiempo –**dicho esto empezó a sudar como si se estuviese resistiendo **–acércate.

**Yo me acerqué y él puso uno de sus dedos en mi cuerno haciendo que brillara y me sintiera algo aturdida **-¿Qué?

Te acabo de entregar un poco de mi conocimiento y el poco poder que me queda, en cuanto tengas la oportunidad vuelve aquí y lee estos grabados por cierto, aléjate de cualquiera que te importe, no estará seguro al lado tuya mientras siga vivo –**dijo empezando a desaparecer **– Una última cosa, mi poder que te he dado no es infinito, si se te agota no podrás volver a tu mundo–**nada más decir esto sentí un gran mareo despertándome en un instante en mi cama, ya me estaba empezando a cansar estas cosas, me giré y vi a través de la ventana, ya estaba amaneciendo, Sun se despertaría en un ratito.**

**Estaba pensando en lo que me dijo Saleh, tenía razón además ya estaba posponiendo demasiado mi viaje, en un principio solo tenía pensado quedarme una noche, ya llevo tres días y ya había creado demasiadas relaciones, Sun e incluso una pony que hace de camarera en un pequeño bar, decidido como muy tarde me iré al anochecer no podía quedarme más aquí por muy mal que me pareciera también debía acercarme dónde el verdadero Saleh me dijo, la verdad que aunque no salga aún con Sun no me apetecía que le pasara nada.**

**Me levanté y me dirigí hacia el salón dónde encontré a Sun haciéndose algo de desayuno **–Buenos Días Sun.

Hola Lía ¿Has dormido bien? –**preguntó sonriente, se le veía feliz.**

Si, por cierto quería hablar contigo –**dije sentándome enfrente de él.**

Dime, te escucho –**dijo con algo de comida en la boca.**

Tendría que seguir con mi camino esta tarde –**le dije obteniendo como resultado su mirada fija en mí.**

¿Te refieres a continuar tu viaje? –**me preguntó con la voz algo cortada.**

Sí, ya no puedo quedarme más aquí, tendría que haber estado solo una noche –**le respondí, también me daba algo de pena irme pero era lo que debía hacer **–igualmente me ha encantado estar contigo en el pueblo, hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto –**dije poniendo una pequeña sonrisa.**

¿Ah, entonces ya no dormirás aquí esta noche? –**dijo notablemente triste.**

Si, hoy sí que dormiré aquí –**dije corrigiéndome, nadie en su sano juicio se iría por la noche por unos peligrosos caminos, me tendré que ir mientras está en el trabajo.**

¿Crees que volverás a pasar algún día por aquí a visitarme? –**pregunto guardando el plato ya vacío en un pequeño cajón ocultando algo de tristeza.**

Te prometo que me volverás a ver en no mucho tiempo –**dije sonriéndole.**

Bueno, yo me voy ya, después te veo –**dijo preparándose para irse pero se me acercó y me dio un abrazo que yo correspondí para verle irse.**

**En cuanto salió y vi que se alejaba cogí una alforja que me había regalado Sun el día que me enseñó el pueblo y le puse dentro tres bolsitas de sangre que había conseguido de sobra de los cerdos esos y también puse 25 bits de los 50 que tenía.**

**No me sentía nada bien dejar así a Sun después de que el me dejara quedarme en su casa todo este tiempo, si por mi fuera me quedaría con él, pero no me quiero arriesgar a que le pase nada por mi culpa, ya lo único que podía hacer era esperar para poder irme muy a mi pesar.**

**Ya era por la tarde, Sun tardaría como mucho veinte minutos en llegar, cogí la alforja y me la até a la cintura, la verdad es que a mi sorpresa era inesperadamente cómoda y apenas la sentía, antes de irme cogí un cacho de papel, quería dejarle una nota a Sun, así que empecé a escribir;**_ Sun siento irme tan temprano pero necesito darme prisa, en cuanto pueda volveré y te lo contaré todo, todas las mentiras que te he dicho, lo siento de verdad. Te dejo parte de lo que he ganado trabajando aquí, no tengo nada más que ofrecerte por tu hospitalidad._

_Besos, Lía._

**El sol ya estaba cayendo por el horizonte, estaba todo listo, agarré la nota y la dejé encima de la mesa dónde solíamos hablar mientras él comía, abrí la puerta y salí dirigiéndome hacia el último sitio dónde había estado con Saleh, no me crucé con ningún pony y el camino estuvo tranquilo, me encontraba ya encaminada hacia el templo, se oían muchos sonidos de muchísimos animales diferentes pero no me cruzaba con ninguno y con los pocos que me cruzaba huían como si su depredador estuviese delante suya, ya que mi alimento básico es la sangre, no había pasado más de una hora hasta que dejé la espesura del bosque dejándome ver una pequeña zona redonda en la cual conseguí localizar casi en el centro.**

**Empecé a descender por unas estrechas escaleras, eran de piedra grabada con círculos y líneas, también reconocí símbolos egipcios escritos en piedra por el techo, al llegar abajo distinguí una pequeña puerta esculpida en la piedra que también tenía muchos grabados que no tenía ni idea de que querían decir, atravesé la puerta mirando a mi alrededor, había un pasillo con tumbas en la pared, me acerqué a algunas pero no contenían ningún nombre excepto la última que había una pequeña placa que se leía "**Shesmu**", no me lo esperaba, según lo que sabía él estaba vivo, tal vez descubra algo sobre esto en las escrituras de mi tumba.**

**Seguí mi camino, el pasillo dio visión a dos puertas una a cada lado, pero no me interesaban, rápidamente llegué al fondo atravesando un pequeño pasillito estrecho a un lado entrando al fin a la sala, en cuanto miré a mi alrededor todo era diferente, todas aquellas letras que no entendía ahora se me mostraban ante mí como un libro abierto.**

**Me lo miraba todo de arriba abajo, decían miles de cosas, todo escrito en el ataúd del centro, mi entusiasmo de arqueóloga inconscientemente empezaba a florecer así que me senté y empecé a leer "**La leyenda de los tres pilares**" es lo que se podía leer encima de la placa que cubría la tumba "**Hace miles de años, un demonio llamado Shesmu apareció, dando lugar a un gran dolor y destrucción, acabó con toda la vida que habitaba esta alegre tierra, capturó a todos en contra de su voluntad obligándoles a servirle desembocando en sus muertes tiempo después, cuando ya quedaron unos pocos renegados llegó un ser que derrotó a Shesmu y liberó a todos, el murió tras la batalla desapareciendo sin dejar rastro, lo único que dejó fue la leyenda de los tres pilares**" Esto se estaba poniendo interesante, el demonio estaba encerrado en ese mismo ataúd que estaba prácticamente al otro lado de la pared, me levanté y me moví nerviosa hasta el otro lado de la tumba que al igual que el otro lado, tenía escrituras, me senté de nuevo y seguí leyendo "**Tras mi muerte Shesmu quedará sellado durante miles de años, pero el sello se irá debilitando hasta que mi alma reencarne en el último pilar que será cuando quede libre volviendo a causar destrucción sin precedentes quedará libre tras dos ataques antes de que su sello se rompa completamente, Maahes y WitRay tras esos dos ataques quedará libre, llevando a cabo el tercero causando la destrucción total, los pilares son los únicos que son capaces de detenerlo enfrentándole los tres terminando con él y su ola de destrucción y odio.

**Me levanté y comencé a salir de aquel lugar luego de ver que no había nada más, me entusiasmaba y a la vez me asustaba todo esto, estaba casi segura que yo era uno de esos pilares además que se supone que hay o habrá dos más, Maahes es, si no me equivoco uno de los que me tendré que enfrentar, no sé dónde y tampoco cuando, esto me sobrepasaba, subí las escaleras tropezándome con algo que antes no estaba ahí, era un pequeño brazalete que estaba medio enterrado en la roca, con cuidado le di una patada a la roca destruyéndola dejando el brazalete libre, nada más destruir aquella roca pequeña una gran cantidad de piedras se precipitaron obstruyendo la entrada impidiendo la entrada, volví a mirar aquel brazalete, era bastante bonito, era de oro y tenía tres piedras violetas rodeándolo, lo metí en mi alforja y salí de aquel agujero encaminándome de nuevo hacia la espesura del bosque.**

**Llevaba ya mucho rato moviéndome por el bosque, la luna ya se ocultaba dando paso a los primeros rayos de luz, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que oí una risa forzada seguida de un fuerte golpe en mi costado, ya empezaban a hartarme los golpes sin avisar, pero esta vez no veía a Saleh ni estaba en el lugar que solía ir cuando le veía.**

**Del puñetazo acabé dándome en un árbol provocando en este un pequeño cráter, rápidamente de recompuse.**

¿Quién eres?, Muéstrate –**grité al aire mirando hacia todos lados en guardia, cuando repentinamente oí que algo venía hacia mí, salté logrando esquivarlo y aproveché para encajarle una patada que sorprendentemente lo envió al suelo dejándolo aturdido por unos momentos permitiéndome verlo, era un pony magenta, pero tenía una cara que parecía un león.**

No eres tan patética después de todo –**exclamó aquella cosa dándose aires de grandeza.**

¿Quién eres y que quieres? –**le dije bastante sería poniéndome de nuevo en guardia, todos estos años de práctica de artes marciales mientras era humana no resultaron inútiles después de todo.**

Me puedes llamar Maahes –**dijo con una sonrisa de grandeza a lo que yo me quedé algo impactada, el primer ataque **–Y estoy aquí porque según tengo entendido, tú, me interesas bastante.

_**Eeeeeh, hola :3 soy el autor y dios omnipotente que escribe esta historia, como soy bastante nuevo en esto de escribir me gustaría pedirles que siempre dejen críticas, sugerencias, recomendaciones… para que pueda seguir mejorando mi forma de escritura para que os guste a todos y pueda acabar siendo una buena historia, también me pueden decir si los capítulos les parecen cortos y quieren que los alargue o que puede cambiar, me gusta escribir en mis ratos libres… aunque no tenga demasiados y en el poco rato que puedo escribir me gustaría hacerlo bien así que toda crítica constructiva es aceptada, si quieren pueden seguirme en Instagram y ayudarme desde ahí: 007 tampoco se olviden de votar la historia, gracias.**_

_**Nos leemos!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5: La leyenda aparece**_

¿I que tengo yo de interesante? –**me movía alrededor de él, cómo por instinto analizándolo, era macho, eso seguro, los músculos se le marcaban por todo el cuerpo, era igual a un dios egipcio.**

Según tengo entendido tú estás en medio de los planes de mi señor y por eso tengo que destruirte –**dijo girándose en tono burlón **–Aunque sea un desperdicio, no se ven yeguas tan guapas hoy en día, todo lo que te podría hacer –**dijo dándome un escalofrío que me recorrió toda la espalda, su tono tenía un inconfundible acento de superioridad, como los matones de la escuela que se creen mejores.**

**Farfullé, de verdad me estaba dando asco aquel tipo, en cuanto me despisté un segundo desapareció atrapándome por detrás pegándome a su pecho imposibilitándome el moverme, yo por inercia le mordí el brazo consiguiendo así que me soltara, pero en cuanto me llegó aquel sabor empecé a perder un poco el control sobre mí misma, estaba deliciosa.**

¡Serás zorra! –**Dijo sobándose el brazo, la herida se le curó casi instantáneamente **–Déjame hacer y te prometo que tu muerte será rápida e indolora.

**Estaba furiosa, mi cuerpo ardía en odio hacia él, volvió a desaparecer intentándome atrapar de nuevo por atrás pero di una pequeña voltereta y le pateé el estómago enviándolo a unos considerables metros de distancia **– ¿No te han enseñado a tratar a las damas?** –en cuanto dije eso mi pierna empezó a arder y empezaron a aparecer unas líneas en forma de llamas que ocuparon el mismo, me sentía furiosa.**

Parece que me podré divertir un poco –**dijo apareciendo detrás mía consiguiendo esquivar la patada por poco, me recompuse y con una velocidad poco común le pude encajar una potente patada obligándole a escupir algo de sangre **–Nada mal, nos veremos más adelante ahora no me apetece probarte -**dijo con un tono burlesco apareciendo mucho más rápido detrás de mi dándome un codazo en la espalda y desapareciendo.**

¡Mamá, no te vayas! –**decía una pequeña potrilla a su madre gritando en llanto mientras iba detrás de ella.**

No puedo cariño, es necesario –**le respondió mientras la acariciaba un poco, no podía resistirse a llorar un poco **–tengo que protegerte, a ti y a todos, debo hacerlo.

¡Pero me da miedo quedarme sola, no otra vez!–**la potrilla lloraba desconsoladamente, se aferraba con fuerza a su madre la cual la abrazó con fuerza pegándose a ella.**

Tienes que ser valiente hija, como la última vez –**le repetía ella dándole coraje **–Hazlo por mí.

Pero, ¡prométeme que volverás! –**exigió aterrorizada por la situación que estaba fuera.**

**La madre sólo suspiró, no iba a ser fácil decirle esto **–Hija, tienes que ser fuerte, tal vez no me vuelvas a ver pero siempre estaré contigo –**dijo tocándole el pecho, justo dónde el corazón **–En cuanto salgo tú ves hacia el templo del pilar, muchas veces te he explicado cómo llegar, corre y no pares hasta llegar ahí, por favor.

Está bien mamá –**dijo la potrilla aceptando lo que seguramente ocurriría mientras su madre la abrazaba fuertemente.**

Te quiero mucho cariño, que nunca se te olvide –**acto seguido solo salió disparada por la puerta cerrándola dándole a entender a la potrilla que debía hacer.**

Tengo que –**nada, todo se empezó a ver borroso, como en un sueño, todo empezó a desaparecer, los gritos de dolor, los ruidos de golpes, no se veía ni se oía nada.**

Oye, ¿estás bien? –**oí que me llamaban haciéndome reaccionar despertándome, fue un sueño, uno demasiado real.**

¿Q…Que pasa? –**pregunté aturdida, levantándome distinguí a un semental amarillo de pelo verde.**

Te vi aquí tirada y vine a ver qué pasaba –**dijo sonriendo un poco **–por cierto, toma esto, creo que es tuyo –**dijo dándome el brazalete.**

Muchas gracias ehmm…. –**dije dándome cuenta que no sabía su nombre.**

Fresh, me llamo Fresh Apple, vengo al pueblo a visitar a mí hermano –**me dijo sonriente mientras me ayudaba a ponerme la alforja.**

Encantada, yo soy Lía Featherwalk –**dije regalándole una sonrisa **–tu nombre me suena mucho.

Tal vez, mi hermano tiene un nombre parecido, si vienes de ese pueblo seguramente lo conozcas, se llama Sun, es un pequeño apodo que le puse –**dijo dejándome sorprendida con la coincidencia que no tenía ganas que pasara.**

Si, se dé él, estuve con él unos días -**dije empezando a moverme ya para seguir mi camino** –Por cierto, ¿conoces por casualidad un lugar llamado el templo del pilar?

No, no me suena, igualmente suerte a dónde vayas –**dijo empezando a seguir de nuevo su camino **–Un gusto verte Lía.

Igualmente –**dije algo desanimada, realmente quería volver y estar con Sun, pero según lo que pasa ahora no será posible.**

**Empecé a caminar, estaba nublado así que tenía vía libre, le pregunté a muchos ponys que me encontré pero ninguno me supo decir nada, ya me estaba hartando, habían pasado ya dos días, iba por un camino estrecho, me había quedado en un pequeño asentamiento un tiempo solo para poder proseguir mi viaje, no veía a nadie, seguí caminando, vi un anciano paseando y me acerqué a preguntar, no tenía ya muchas esperanzas estaba ya casi en la frontera con el país de los dragones y eso no era para nada bueno, los dragones tenían un muy mal genio además de creerse los mejores, total que le metí una pequeña paliza a uno que se me puso chulo.**

Perdone –**dije llamando su atención **– ¿sabe usted algún sitio llamado el templo del pilar?

¿Puedo saber porque lo busca? –**preguntó mirándome fijamente.**

Necesito encontrarlo urgentemente –**insistí, el parecía estar algo cabezón.**

Pues ahí vivo yo –**dijo **–perteneció a mi familia por cientos de generaciones, solo yo sé dónde está.

**Aparentemente la pulsera que llevaba puesta comenzó a brillar intensamente con un color violeta oscuro, el anciano simplemente sonrió **–vaya, acompáñame –**no dijo nada más en todo el viaje, ni una sola palabra, empezamos a caminar entre los bosques llevábamos varias horas, el anciano parecía que le costaba.**

¿Por qué no vamos por el camino principal? –**le pregunté extrañada.**

Por una simple razón, no sería muy bueno para ti, además debes estar cerca de mí –**dijo dejándome sorprendida, ¿cómo pudo saber eso? Dos horas más tarde llegamos al pie de un acantilado, de este caía una gran cascada que desembocaba en un pequeño lago que se metía en el bosque.**

Sígueme –**me dijo atravesando la cascada, que cliché me pareció eso, le seguí atravesando con el aquella cascada, no sentía la presión del agua caer sobre mí, era como si me dejase pasar.**

**Nada más entrar todo cambió, la verdad no era exactamente como me lo imaginaba, el espacio era enorme en forma de medio circulo sujetado por 3 grandes pilares de mármol, eran totalmente de color gris lo que me extrañaba bastante, el interior había un montón de vida, lagos, estanques, animales un montón de criaturas que no huyeron de mi al verme, incluso algunas se acercaban, el suelo era puro pasto, rocas, arena era exactamente igual a que estuviésemos afuera.**

Esto, es muy bonito –**no salía de mi asombro, a cada cosa que veía me parecía más bonita.**

Me alegra que te guste, ahora este será tu templo –**dijo sorprendiéndome **–acércate a este pilar por favor –**dijo señalando uno de los pilares, habíamos tardado un rato considerable en llegar a él.**

**Cuando me acerque la pulsera empezó a brillar de nuevo, muy intensamente, sentía que me ardía el casco **–Tócalo, es tuyo ahora –**dijo con una sonrisa, me parecía surrealista todo esto, toqué aquel enorme pilar y sentí un gran choque, como si se intentara comunicar conmigo, lo único que oía era "**primer pilar, protección muerte profecía" **tras eso el pilar empezó a brillar y a coger color, como en una película se esculpió con muchos dibujos y grabados volviéndose rojo en su mayoría y con líneas moradas llevándome al mismo lugar en el que ya había estado otras veces.**

Por fin te conozco primera –**dijo aquel humano acercándose, no parecía peligroso.**

¿Q…quién eres? –**le pregunté asombrada.**

Nadie, solo soy un alma encerrada dentro del pilar esperando a que mi sucesor lo activara –**dijo amablemente refiriéndose a mí.**

¿Yo soy tu sucesora? –**le pregunté sentándome.**

Sé que ya estarás aburrida, pero necesitas que te lo explique –**dijo moviendo la mano haciendo un cambio alrededor, ahora todo era un pequeño salón con dos sillones, invitándome a sentarme **–Hace tiempo, antes de que aparecieran los ponys, existíamos nosotros, los tres pilares de la salvación, cada uno llegamos aquí en un lugar y tiempo diferentes, pero al final nos encontramos, ayudamos a muchos, evitamos un montón de catástrofes, y cada uno murió, en la última batalla contra el oscuro, un alma de un poder tan inmenso como malvado, los tres dimos nuestras vidas para sellarlo, pero alguien lo ha contraído y no tardará en escapar.

**Yo escuchaba muy atentamente, realmente todo esto me encantaba, era emocionante y peligroso, pero no debía ser necia **–creo que se quien lo ha contraído.

Eso te puede ayudar mucho –**me dijo con una sonrisa **–Tu eres la primera que ha llegado, tendrás que derrotar a una de sus fases, luego llegarán los demás pilares, debes intentar encontrarlos y traerlos aquí para que conozcan a sus pilares.

¿I como se supone que haré eso? –**Le pregunté.**

Si pudiese me quedaría contigo para ayudarte, pero en no mucho tiempo desapareceré.

Entiendo –**dije algo desanimada.**

Acércate, hay algo que te tengo que entregar, mis armas –**dijo invocando una lanza, era de un color mezclado entre rojo, rosa y morado **–tu como primer pilar y cada uno de estos pilares tiene cada uno un poder especial, tu podrás sanar heridas casi imposibles y curar casi cualquier enfermedad, tu arma es una lanza, mi antigua lanza.

¿I como se supone que las pueda usar? –**le pregunté mirando fijamente aquella lanza, tenía que admitirlo, me encantaba.**

Tienes tu brazalete, antes me pertenecía, solo piensa en la lanza y aparecerá –**hizo una pausa y se puso serio **–Se precavida al usarla, si das bien matará a cualquiera, sea enemigo o amigo.

**Tras decir eso solo se acercó y me besó la mejilla, juraría haber notado una lágrima, todo desapareció y de repente me encontré dónde antes comprendiéndolo todo, habían puesto toda su confianza en mí.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6: Un reencuentro algo doloroso**_

**Todo esto me llenaba de emoción, aventuras, monstruos, yo siempre había sido alguien que amaba leer libros para meterse en las historias como si fueses el protagonista ¡Y estaba realizando mi propia historia! Pero no me encajaba que tenía que ver todo esto con lo egipcio, vagamente había visto nada aparte de aquel monstruo que me atacó que se parecía a uno de los dioses lo demás era totalmente distinto.**

Ven –**dijo aquel anciano guiándome hacia el otro lado de la columna señalándome una pequeña piedra en forma de altar **–Pon tu brazalete aquí.

**Nada más colocarlo una pequeña puerta se abrió mostrándome una escalera de caracol que descendía, el anciano me guio hacia abajo, la escaleras de caracol nunca me habían gustado, demasiado estrechas, las bajamos todas rápidamente ya que no eran muy largas mostrándonos una pequeña salita con un ataúd de piedra maciza, parecía que pesaba toneladas, se visualizaban tenuemente por la luz de una antorcha dos estanterías, ambas tenían unos pocos rollos y libros de apariencia vieja pero no los veía desgastados.**

Aquí está enterrado el hombre con quien has hablado antes –**me dijo señalándome aquel ataúd macizo.**

Antes el mencionó que habrían dos más aparte de mí que vendrían, ¿sabes si lo harán de la misma forma? –**le pregunté, necesitaba respuestas.**

Cada uno vendrá de su propia forma, puede ser cualquiera, ellos al igual que tu sois las reencarnaciones de sus voluntades –**toma una pausa para coger algo de aire **–Por eso estás aquí.

¿I ahora que se supone que tengo que hacer? –**de verdad ansiaba saberlo, aunque suponía que era encargarme de aquel monstruo.**

**El solo soltó una pequeña risita **–eres tu quien lo sabe, ves allá dónde te sientas más cómoda –**dijo acercándose **–Tu corazón, ¿Dónde está?, aquí siempre serás bienvenida ahora es un sitio que si quieres puedes llamar hogar, yo tal vez en unos cuantos años ya no esté –**dijo soltando una risita.**

**Suspiré **–Si voy a donde el corazón me dicta tal vez acabe haciendo mucho daño –**me notaba algo triste, tenía que admitirlo, extrañaba a Sun, me sentí extrañamente cómoda con él, una sensación nueva que hace que me duela el haberlo dejado sin avisar.**

Ves donde quieras, solo no abandones este lugar hasta que sepas usar la lanza y el brazalete, también hay algunos libros que te interesaría leerte –**dijo pensativo.**

¿I como voy a aprender a hacer todo eso? –**Dije dudosa, me daba mucha pereza pero debía hacerlo **– ¿Me enseñarás tú?

Pues si –**contestó con una sonrisa **–y a partir de ahora soy maestro no un simple pony.

E…está bien maestro –**le contesté, no quería llevarle la contraria además de que tenía pinta de no bromear.**

**Tres semanas, estuve en aquel lugar tres benditas semanas, aprendí a usar la lanza a la perfección y el brazalete aunque me costaba ya sabía cómo se usaba, aquel hombre sabía muchísimo más de lo que aparentaba, incluso logró enseñarme a dominar mi furia vampírica que es cuando mi cuerpo se cubría de líneas negras, tiene sus ventajas, todo mejora lo que pasa es que me consume mucho y al poco rato de usarlo tengo una sed descomunal, demasiado drama hubo para aprender a usarlo, los libros que había tampoco estaban tan mal, informaban de cómo nació equestria y quienes son los reyes actuales pero sobre todo me informaron de épocas cuando los tres pilares antiguos llegaron, la historia me emocionó como a una niña pequeña, el monstruo aquel llegó a atacar unas cuantas veces las cuales a medida iba siendo más fácil repelerle, mucho me temo que solo jugaba con nosotros.**

Así que ya te quieres ir –**dijo el maestro con los ojos cerrados tomándose un té.**

Sí, me apetece ya irme –**le dije, el solo se levantó indicándome que le siguiera llevándome hasta el río, estas semanas me he dado cuenta que no es como aparenta ser, es serio pero bastante divertido incluso bromista.**

Bebe –**no entendía pero le hice caso sorprendiéndome que mi garganta no la rechazara, no noté nada especial.**

¿Q…que se supone que debe hacer esto? –**le pregunte extrañada pensando que sería algo que me ayudara.**

Pues nada en especial –**él se limitó a reírse **–da gusto beber otra cosa que no sea sangre ¿eh? –**tenía la mala costumbre de hacer tonterías todo el rato aunque tuviera que admitir que la mayoría me hacían reír.**

**Me despedí de él y me encaminé hacia Hooftown, me había hecho aprenderme todo el mapa cosa que en el fondo agradecí, me esperaban unas horas de viaje corriendo rápido así que aceleré el paso, ya era casi de noche no estaba a más de 15 kilómetros del pueblo cuando oí un ruido y muchos gritos, empecé a correr hacia el mismo encontrándome con parte del pueblo destrozado, no tardé mucho en ver a Maahes riéndose como un maníaco, furiosa me lancé hacia el dándole una patada enviándolo bastante lejos.**

¡Lía! –**oí una voz que decía mi nombre, era Sun estaba en el suelo ensangrentado y parecía tener una pata rota, rápidamente lo cargué llevándomelo lejos de ahí.**

Intenta no moverte –**dije bastante preocupada, el solo asintió cerrando los ojos, le dolía bastante **–en un rato volveré enseguida –**dije saliendo corriendo de ahí, el volvía a estar en el pueblo de nuevo, dos alicornios estaban esta vez enfrentándolo, por la apariencia debían ser Cosmos y Galaxia, no se les veía muy bien ya que a duras penas esquivaban los ataques de Maahes ya que parecía ser resistente a la magia, me di cuenta que en el lugar que le había dado la patada no se le había curado.**

**Me dirigí rápidamente hacia él, volviendo a enviarlo lejos haciendo que Cosmos y Galaxia se fijaran en mí acercándose un momento después **–gracias por eso –**me dijo cosmos **–estaba acorralándonos ya, no es muy común que haya criaturas así de resistentes a la magia.

No es resistente, el intercambia regeneración y resistencia mágica –**dije rápidamente **–antes ya me las vi con él y daba igual que le hiciese que se regeneraba enseguida.

Entonces sería buena idea… –**no pudo acabar la frase ya que esquivó por poco aquel ataque que lanzó, tampoco nos hizo falta que la acabara.**

**Ahora todos esperan que describa una gran historia, que los buenos le ganan al malo como siempre, o al menos en la mayoría como buenas historias de finales felices, pues siento decepcionaros pero nos zurró de lo lindo, conseguimos defender parte del pueblo , pero recibí puñetazos hasta en lugares que creí que no eran posibles de dar, todos acabamos bastante adoloridos, seguía pensando que el simplemente estaba jugando con nosotros, riéndose y simplemente volviendo a desaparecer. **

Gracias por la ayuda –**dijo Cosmos sonriéndome.**

¿Pueden no decir nada sobre mí? –**les pregunté a ambos los cuales me miraron de una forma extraña.**

C…claro –**dijeron ambos, ya alejándose **–pero igualmente nos gustaría conocerte, cuando puedas pásate por el castillo, entra por una ventana no creo que se te dificulte mucho ya que en la sala de trono no hay guardias, nosotros tenemos que ayudar a todos los demás –**nada más decir eso me dirigí corriendo hacia dónde estaba Sun.**

**Estaba inconsciente y había perdido mucha sangre, pude cerrar completamente la herida ya que en aquellas tres semanas leí muchos libros sobre sanación, cosa que me pareció muy interesante, pasaron muchas horas hasta que se despertó, yo estaba haciendo un pequeño fuego ya que no quería moverlo de ahí por la pata rota.**

No te muevas –**dije sin voltearme al sentir que se había despertado **–has perdido mucha sangre y tienes una pata rota, descansa –**rato después oí una respiración lenta y calmada dándome a entender que se había quedado dormido, no quería que me viera llorando, de verdad estaba muy preocupada por él, estuvo durmiendo toda la noche y parte de la mañana, la herida había conseguido hacer que sanara y curar gran parte de la pata rota, aunque aún no la pudiese apoyar, justo llegaba de ir a por algo de agua y fruta cuando lo vi despertar.**

¿Te encuentras bien? –**le pregunté dándole algo de beber para que se hidratara.**

S…si –**tenía la voz reseca y no tenía muy buena pinta pero ya no parecía tener tanto dolor, después de un rato conseguí hacer que comiese un poco, el solo se limitaba a hacer lo que yo le decía, no parecía expresar nada.**

**Hice un pequeño refugio entre las ramas de un árbol haciendo una pequeña base dejando descansar a Sun, yo por mi parte no sabía ya que hacer, por mucho que intentara atacar siempre me quedaba floja aunque se suponga que yo tenga una fuerza superior.**

**Solo pensaba mirando la pequeña hoguera que hice y a Sun dormir, era todo demasiado relajante, me levanté tranquilamente saltando del árbol dirigiéndome hacia el castillo a ver a Galaxia y Cosmos, pasé por el pueblo viniéndome algo abajo, la mitad inferior del pueblo estaba totalmente arrasada, olía a sangre por todos lados en mi opinión nadie debería sufrir así, continué mi camino hacia arriba, muchos guardias aún ayudaban a los heridos los médicos estaban hasta las cejas de trabajo, todos reagrupados en las pocas casas que quedaron en pie.**

**Ya pasado el pueblo visualicé el castillo, también había muchos ponys, seguramente también se usaba de hospital, tras un buen rato caminando llegué a la parte trasera del castillo y de un pequeño salto me colé por la ventana de seguramente un segundo piso. **

Hola –**oí la voz de Galaxia, a su lado estaba Cosmos **–Nos alegra que hayas venido.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7:**__** El fin de los sueños**_

**Hice una pequeña reverencia para mostrar respeto a lo que ellos se negaron diciendo que no hacía falta.**

¿De qué queríais hablar? –**les pregunté algo curiosa, la sala en la que me encontraba parecía ser una sala de estar, tenía varios sofás y algunos sillones y una gran chimenea se hacía notar en una de las paredes, estaba encendida dando luz a la estancia.**

De nada en especial –**contestó Cosmos con una sonrisa **–Queríamos agradecerte por habernos ayudado –**hizo una pausa como si se pensara si debía decir algo o no **–Muchas gracias primer pilar.

**No me sorprendí demasiado porque lo supiesen ya que suponía que al ser los reyes tendrían conocimiento de la leyenda aparte de muchas otras cosas, no me enfadé ni nada parecido pero a la larga no sabía ciertamente si tendrían intenciones hostiles o simplemente era yo haciéndome un poco la paranoica.**

Hay algo que podamos hacer por ti –**Me dijo Galaxia, era una yegua verdaderamente hermosa al igual que Cosmos **–Para agradecerte por la ayuda me refiero.

Bueno, si alguien pregunta o menciona algo sobre quién os ayudó no digáis nada sobre mí por favor –**les pedí esto por una simple razón, no me gusta ir por sitios y que me saluden o me conozcan, me resulta a veces muy irritante y me llega a agobiar.**

**Ellos algo extrañados asintieron prometiéndome que no contarían a nadie sobre esto, ambos eran muy amables ya que me dijeron que siempre que necesitase algo se lo pidiera ya que lo harían si estuviese a su alcance, no estuve mucho con ellos, hablamos un poco y más tarde me fui a ver qué tal iba Sun, al llegar seguía dormido, todo parecía correcto, usando un poco de magia creé una pequeña manta colocándosela encima para contrarrestar el frío en el ambiente.**

**No debieron haber pasado muchas horas ya que se podía distinguir los primeros rayos de sol asomarse, a pesar de la situación todo era bastante agradable y relajante, me senté a esperar a que Sun despertara, tampoco tenía mucho más que hacer.**

**El sol se iba dejando ver poco a poco, pasaron varias horas y ya veía el poblado como empezaba a reconstruirse lentamente, afortunadamente por lo que he visto no habían muerto más de un par de ponys y ningún potrillo, oí un ruido de parte de Sun indicándome que ya se había levantado, cuando me giré el sólo se había dado la vuelta y me miraba fijamente con una expresión seria, pero no seria del todo sino como con una mezcla de alegría y desconcierto.**

Buenos días –**dije intentado sonreír, el sólo se abalanzó sobre mí abrazándome **–cuidado, todavía estás muy herido.

Te he echado de menos –**fue lo único que me dijo, se le podían ver unas lágrimas salir se sus ojos **-¿Por qué te fuiste tan de repente? -**me preguntó mirándome fijamente.**

Sun… -**no podía, le quería y quería contárselo todo, compartir con él mi pasado, pero aún no era el momento y tal vez no lo sea hasta dentro de mucho **–Cuando te recuperes buscaré un buen momento y te lo contaré todo.

**El me miró algo desconfiado, le sonreí y acabó asintiendo tomando un poco de distancia ligeramente sonrojado.**

¿Puedo proponerte algo? –**dijo de repente algo avergonzado mirándome a los ojos.**

Dispara –**le contesté interesada en lo que tenía que decir.**

Hace algunos meses estaba planeando irme del pueblo e irme a vivir solo lejos de los demás ponys –**dijo dando un pequeño suspiro **–Sé que es repentino pero me gustaría que me acompañaras aprovechando lo que pasó en el pueblo –**dijo algo avergonzado, se le veía muy mono cuando se rascaba la cabeza, no me parecía mal plan en verdad me gustaba y me parecía divertido.**

Claro –**dije regalándole una sonrisa, no sé por qué había dicho eso, simplemente me salió de repente, Sun sonrió triunfante **–siempre que esperes a que se te cure la pierna antes.

**Actuaba bastante raro, parecía pensar en algo todo el tiempo, pasaban las horas y cada vez que le veía sus ojos estaban mirándome fijamente, él comió algo y yo aproveché para cazar un animal sin que se enterara, quería contárselo más tarde, era noche cerrada ya, nadie había soltado palabra desde hacía un buen rato podía admitir que el ambiente era bastante incómodo si sumaba las miradas de Sun.**

Lía –**dijo casi en susurro rompiendo gran parte del hielo que había **–yo… -**en verdad no me lo esperaba para nada, el sólo se tiró encima mía haciendo que nuestros labios se juntaran en un beso, yo estaba bastante sorprendida pero no corté el beso, me gustaba, sus labios eran muy suaves y firmes, me cogió por detrás de la cabeza acercándome a él aún más, estaba realmente muy ruborizada.**

**No duró mucho más ya que Sun se tuvo que separar para coger aire, estaba terriblemente sonrojado, me miraba a los ojos directamente, estaba esperando mi respuesta consiguiendo una sonrisa de mi parte me había encantado, el solo se acostó encima mía besándome el cuello, empezaba ya a sospechar.**

Se una conmigo esta noche –**me susurró **–Te amo mucho y quiero demostrártelo, me dolió cuando volví a casa y vi la nota –**su voz sonaba triste cuando dijo eso último haciéndome sentir mal.**

**Yo solo le besé de nuevo preparándome para lo que pueda pasar esta noche, que de seguro iba a disfrutar con alguien, que por muy cursi que suene, acompaño en el sentimiento.**

**Estaba dormido placidamente, sus patas delanteras rodeaban mi cintura yo no dormía así que me pasé la noche admirando el cielo nocturno, se le veía muy mono durmiendo tan plácidamente.**

**Tardó una semana en curarse, cuando ya estuvo listo cogimos las pocas cosas que nos quedaban y nos fuimos lejos de allí, viajamos durante cuatro días seguidos parándonos en diferentes pueblos para reponer víveres, y a la mañana del quinto día llegamos, era hermoso, un gran campo lleno de vida, animales, flores y solo estábamos nosotros dos, nuestra relación había pasado hace mucho a algo más íntimo y no tenía ninguna queja por mi parte, lo amaba y deseaba estar con él.**

**Por otra parte aquel ´´dios´´ no había vuelto a aparecer y en parte lo agradecía.**

**Galaxia y Cosmos no querían que me fuera, pero conseguí convencerles siempre que llevara un colgante de comunicación así si algún día se veían en peligro, iría a ayudar.**

**Con ayuda de mi magia y del ingenio de Sun nos construimos una pequeña cabaña en aquel lugar maravilloso, una cabaña de madera en un rincón de aquella pradera, desde la ventana de nuestra habitación se podía ver toda aquella maravillosa extensión.**

**Y el tiempo pasó, pasó indefinidamente día y noche, cada día teníamos algo diferente que hacer, un mes después de construir la cabaña me acabé decidiendo y le comenté a Sun lo que era, cuando se lo dije me besó, le parecía mal que no se lo hubiese dicho antes pero que no arruinaría nada.**

**Nuestra relación avanzó muy rápidamente cada día eramos más inseparables, hasta aquel día en que toda mi felicidad y alegría se esfumaron en un segundo, aquel día en el que más odié a nadie, aquel día mi ser se esfumó para siempre.**

Hola a todos, siento la tardanza y que el capítulo sea tan corto... hace una semana empecé los estudios de nuevo y no tengo tiempo ya que por las mañanas trabajo y por las tardes estudio y llego a casa exhausto, igualmente aunque me lleve más tiempo seguiré actualizando, espero comprendan.

Nos leemos!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8: El fin de un gran comienzo **_

**Todo lo que había amado desde que llegué aquí se esfumó en un momento, no tuve tiempo a reaccionar, Maahes atravesó el techo y junto a él Sun, mi ser estaba lleno de furia y tristeza perdiendo el control y la capacidad de pensar racionalmente me tiré de cabeza contra el gritando de furia mientras le encajaba una patada, el solo se rió.**

¿Ya vuelves con las pataditas? -**se rió delante de mi cara con el cuerpo de Sun entre sus garras, sin darme cuenta activé mi poder demoníaco apareciendo enfrente de el pegándole una patada en toda la cara haciendo que retroceda y soltara a Sun llevándomelo lejos de allí.**

**Cuando dejé a Sun alejado y volví a ver a Maahes tenía una cara seria, no tenia una faceta burlesca como de costumbre, yo solo me callé, no se merecía ni que le insultase, solo tenía una cosa en mente en aquel momento, usar todo mi poder contra él, costara lo que me costara, su cara lo decía todo, no sabía que tenía esto bajo la pata.**

**Me lancé contra el lanzándo un rayo mágico en su dirección obligándole a usar su protección mágica, justo cuando se despistó parando el rayo yo aparecí por debajo golpeándolo con más fuerza que nunca, cuando cayó al suelo le costó levantarse, no se esperaba nada de esto.**

Veo que conoces mis puntos débiles -**dijo apareciendo detrás de mi, no me dió tiempo a reaccionar recibiendo un rayo mágico por su parte que me arrancó la pata delantera derecha, dolía mucho pero no podía dejarme dominar por el dolor, yo simplemente empecé a activar lo que nunca quise activar, la lucha del alma.**

**Las líneas rojas que cubrían mi cuerpo empezaron a ponerse de un color rojizo intenso provocándome un dolor intenso, Maahes solo me miraba muy serio, esta era mi ultima oportunidad, sin mi pata perdí mucha velocidad y estabilidad, si fallaba había muerto.**

**Me lance contra el a toda velocidad, el bonito campo de flores en el que originalmente yo vivía feliz estaba ahora totalmente devastado por la lucha que tenemos Maahes y yo.**

**El dio un salto en el último momento pegándome en la espalda evitando el ataque y enviándome hacia abajo, pensé que estaba todo perdido, pero usé la última pizca de magia que me quedaba apareciendo encima de el encajándole el golpe, le había partido la cabeza, definitivamente no volvería a molestar, estaba feliz pero empecé a sentir un intenso dolor por usar aquel ataque, me ha quitado el 50% del alma, si lo uso de nuevo moriré.**

**Ignorando lo mejor que pude el dolor me dirigí arrastrándome hacia donde estaba mi querido Sun abrazándolo mientras las lágrimas se me salían de los ojos.**

Sun... -**balbuceé abrazándolo, yo solo sentí su casco quitándome las lagrimas que me rodaban por la mejilla, estaba totalmente ensangrentado y moribundo, podría curarlo pero ahora no me quedaba absolutamente nada de magia.**

Te quiero mucho Lía -**Simplemente dijo eso y se acercó y me beso, este iba a ser nuestro ultimo beso, me sentía muy frustrada pero lo besé como nunca, disfrutando cada ápice de sus labios.**

Yo también Sun, descansa que yo estaré a tu lado -**le dije llorando mientras le abrazaba entre mis patas.**

Entonces me puedo ir tranquilo -**Sonrió riéndose mientras cerraba los ojos despidiéndose de mi **-Se feliz Lía -**Nada más decir eso murió, yo simplemente lo cargué y lo llevé hasta nuestra casa enterrándolo.**

**Intenté seguir mi vida, cumplir su deseo pero no podía vivir allí, simplemente me resultaba imposible, tardé mucho en superarlo, así que cerré aquella casa y empecé a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, los días pasaban y yo seguía y seguía hasta que llegué a un lugar que conocía muy bien, el lugar donde podría haber usado para volver a casa, entré y miré aquel ataúd de piedra.**

**En el último momento se me acabó la oportunidad de volver a donde pertenecía, ¿pero quería volver? Es algo que la respuesta siempre era un no, usando un poco de magia levanté aquella pesada tapa de piedra maciza revelando un cajón de piedra vacío, sin pensarlo dos veces me metí dentro entrando en un estado de reposo eterno, ¿Cuanto estaría así?.**

**Cerré los ojos durmiéndome finalmente, al poco rato aparecí en un gran espacio blanco, a mi frente tenía a Cosmos y Galaxia.**

Muchas gracias por todo -**Dijeron ambos haciendo una pequeña reverencia **-Equestria está en deuda contigo.

**Yo no sabía que pasaba, pero rápidamente comprendí, estaban en mi sueño **-no es nada, si me disculpan necesitaría descansar -**dije dándome la vuelta.**

**Cosmos hizo caso y desapareció, no sin antes despedirse, Galaxia por su parte solo se acercó hacia mi **-siento mucho lo de Fresh Sunrise -**Dijo restregando su cabeza contra la mía en señal de consuelo.**

Me encantaba estar con el -**fué lo único que dije, no miraba a ningún sitio en especial, solo había blanco y mas blanco.**

Era un buen pony, al igual que tu el estaba algo perdido -**dijo mostrándome una sonrisa **-pero cuando te conoció de repente cambió y se le veía mucho más alegre.

¿Y como sabes todo eso? -**pregunté mirándola.**

Sus padres fallecieron en la guerra contra los dragones y desde pequeño lo hemos ayudado a crecer -**sus palabras no me transmitían nada, solo podía dedicarme a escuchar antes de dormir para siempre **-Siempre me ha gustado conocer a todos mis súbditos y saber sus necesidades y poder ser una mejor reina.

**Yo no respondí, no sabía que decir ante aquello, solo esperaba que donde Sun esté ahora sea un mejor lugar **-¿Y para que me dices esto?

**Solo sonrió, abrazándome, ese abrazo me mostró lo mucho que necesitaba algo de afecto, solo me dejé llevar **-por que tu ahora eres quien necesita encontrar su camino o sentido de la vida, los ponys normales no pueden, no viven lo suficiente -**tomo un poco de aire separándose de mi mirándome fijamente **-tu vivirás mucho, tu tienes la oportunidad de encontrar tu sentido y ser feliz.

**Esas palabras me tocaron bastante, ella se despidió desapareciendo de aquel lugar, yo sólo me tumbé cerrando los ojos dejando que el destino eligiera mi camino.**

_**¿Que tal están? La primera parte finaliza aquí, llevará un tiempo mientras planeo el segundo pilar, claramente lo pienso hacer más largo si me sale claro XD.**_

_**Igualmente agradecer a todos los que han estado en esta história y la han leído, quería agradecer especialmente a Ghost994 (quien esté en fanfiction sabrá quien es) que siempre ha dejado su opinión y así poder mejorar un poco.**_

_**También iré subiendo muy de vez en cuando algún capítulo de una história aparte mientras planeo la segunda parte de esta ya que hace unas semanas empecé estudios de FP y apenas me deja tiempo aparte de que por las mañanas trabajo.**_

_**¡Muchas gracias a todos!**_

_**Nos leemos :D**_


End file.
